Highschool Girls Life
by Sparkling Snow Crystal
Summary: No Summary, pokoknya ini fic GS, #yang gak suka gak usah baca deh...#


Ehem, ehem,,,,,,,,

Okayy minna-san! SSC kembali! (Bukan Second Stage Children yaaa)

Yosh, pertama-tama SSC mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (telat mbak -_-)

Ehehehe dan terima kasih juga buat -san dan **Usagi Yumi**-san buat review nya di fic SSC yang pertama, Arigato Gozaimasu ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jadi sekarang SSC mau buat fic yang kedua, rencananya sih genrenya itu Humor tapi tau deh -_- "

SSC pengen sedikit nista-in chara-chara IE series #Ditendang pake hissatsu

Soo bagi yang gak suka, sebelum terlambat. Silakan klik back atau tanda close 'X'.

Chara nya itu dari Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy #campur-campur

Okay deh daripada banyak cing-cong mending langsung ke TKP

Highschool Girls Life

By : Sparkling Snow Crystal a.k.a SSC a.k.a Kaaneeshon Kirakishou

Ranting : T (semi M *maybe*)

Genre : Humor, School life, Romance (maybe), GS (don't kill meeh pweaseee!)

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy milik Level-5

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, aneh, GS (bagi yang tidak suka silakan klik X), OOC, penistaan chara.

Cerita ini murni dari otak nista SSC, tidak ada unsur plagiat dll, jika ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan.

You can say hate but, No Bash and Flame! Kay?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : School Life

Note : IE chara as teacher, IE GO,Chrono Stone & InaGala as Student

Siang itu di SMA Raimon, keadaan benar-benar ramai seperti dipasar, ya wajar laah ~ sekrang kan jam istirahat. Dan tempat yang paling laris itu kantin, tempat dimana murid-murid itu bisa mengisi ulang energi mereka, dan yang kedua itu pastinya perpustakaan, tapi disana mereka bukannya baca ato minjem buku. Tapi mojok

Entah kenapa yang sekolah disini itu orangnya luar biasa. Luar biasa mesum maksud nya.

Tapi yang mesum itu Cuma lakinya doang, ceweknya?

Ya jadi korban lah...

Eits, tapi sekarang kita ikutin karakter utama disini, itu tuh cewek-cewek yang lagi ngobrol di meja deket jendela. Ada 4 orang. Mari kita dengar percakapannya #bahasanyaa...

"Eh, Kyou! Awas tuh, paha lo! Tutupin pake apa kek, banyak cowok yang liat paha lo itu!" kata cewek yang paling bantet disana namanya Kurama Norihito panggilannya Rito, si Kyou buru-buru nutupin pahanya itu pake tanganya yang jelas aja gak bisa nutupin semuanya.

"Gile tuh cowok! Ngeliatnya kebawah terus! Awas aja, ketemu gue tempeleng(?) satu-satu!" acem Kyou, nama aslinya Tsurugi Kyousuke itu sambil natap garang kesemua cowok yang dia lihat termasuk tukang bersih-bersih yang lagi nyapu 'Kali aja tu kakek cari kesempatan nengok kebawah pas lagi nyapu' innernya.

"Yang bener aja Kyou! Masa nutupin pake tangan, sama aja bohong lah! Pake jaket atau apa kali yang laen." Usul cewek berambut pink di kuncir itu, namanya Kirino Ranmaru panggilannya Kiri.

"Oh, iya ya! Ehehehe, yaudah deh pake blazer aja." Kata si Kyou sambil ngelepasin blazernya terus bagian pahanya yang terbuka itu dia tutupin. Dan seketika itu juga semua cowok diem-diem pundung 'Berakhir sudah Showtime gratis nya...' batin cowok-cowok itu.

"Lagian sih, salah lo juga Kyou. Udah tau kaki lo itu panjang, eh milih roknya yang seukuran sama kita lagi." Celetuk si ketua kelas Shindou Takuto, atau yang biasa dipanggil Taku sambil melototin cowok yang kedapetan lagi ngeliatin dia. Kyou Cuma bisa pasrah terus bilang

"Guys, denger ya. Ini itu ukuran yang paling pas buat gue, kalo yang lebih besar itu longgar tau! Yang ini aja masih harus pake ikat pinggang! Jadi ya, apa boleh buat." Jelasnya sambil meratapi nasib, 'Ini juga kepinginnya Nii-san sih -_-' batinnya. Ketiga temennya Cuma mangut-mangut.

5 menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi...

Dikelas, Taku bener-bener bete. Bayangin coba dari tadi dia itu terus digangguin sama Minamisawa dan Kariya yang duduk di belakangnya, mulai dari noel-noel(?) pinggangnya lah, ngegelitikin belakang lehernya lah dll.

"Heh! Kalian bisa diem gak sih? Kerjaannya gangguin gue mulu ah!" kata Taku sambil mukulin kepala orang-orang mesum itu pake penggaris besi (Wow, Taku-chan!).

Si Minamisawa sama Kariya biasa-biasa aja walaupun kepala dan mukanya udah benjol gara-gara Taku mukulnya pake tenaga singa gagal kawin.

"Itu kan hobi kita Taku-chaan~" kata Minamisawa sambil naik turunin alisnya yang langsung bikin Taku pengen muntah ngeliatnya, terus si Kariya juga ikut-ikutan naik turunin alisnya.

"Haduuh, mimpi apa gue bisa ada dikelas ini..." kata Taku merana, dia emang sial sekelas sama orang mesum itu, apalagi jadi ketua kelas! Gila deeh ~

Di kelas lain ~

Sekarang pelajaran Matematika dikelas Kyou, semua murid pada serius ngerjain soal yang dikasih sama pak Gouenji. Ya, dari jauh memang keliatannya pada serius tapi setelah di zoom 100% sebenernya para cowok-cowok lagi sibuk ngeliatin rok mininya Kyou yang agak kibar gara-gara jendela semuanya dibuka dan kebetulan anginnya lumayan kenceng.

Memang sih tadi Kyou itu nutupin bagian pahanya yang kebuka pake blazernya, tapi si guru rese malah nyuruh semua muridnya pake blazer tanpa terkecuali. Jadi terpaksa Kyou jadi perhatian mata-mata mesum cowok di kelasnya.

Dia Cuma ngutuk didalam hati 'Yang liatin paha gue, pulang-pulang tinggal nama!' umpatnya, emang siapa sih yang nggak risih terus di liatin dengan tatapan mupeng (muka pengen).

Pas tugasnya udah beres Kyou buru-buru berdiri buat ngumpulin tugasnya itu ke pak Gouenji, baru aja jalan 5 langkah dari bangkunya tiba-tiba...

_**WHUSSSSH...**_

Angin yang tadinya lumayan kenceng tiba-tiba jadi kenceng banget dan gara-gara angin itu rok mini nya si Kyou itu...

Silahkan pikirkan bagaimana jadinya...

Pulang sekolah ~ ~ ~

Hari ini Taku,Kyou sama Rito pulang bareng, Kiri gak ikut katanya mau pulang kerumah saudaranya Sakura, maklum sekarang itu hari sabtu.

Di sepanjang jalan Kyou sama Taku diem terus, kayak yang gak ada nyawanya #digaplok

"Hei, kalian kenapa sih? Kaya yang gak ada nyawanya." Tanya Rito ke temen-temen nya itu. Terus Taku nengok kearah Rito, dengan gerakan slow motion.

"To, nginep yuk... gue mau curhat nih" kata si Taku dengan muka yang acak-acakan, si Rito awalnya serem sama muka Taku yang kayak gitu. Tapi akhirnya dia setuju aja sama ajakan temennya yang tajir itu.

"Kyou? Ikut yuk, biar lebih ramean. Ajakin si Kazu sekalian, anak itu juga senasib sama kita." Kata Taku, Kyou Cuma ngangguk,

"Tapi kerumah gue dulu ya, ngambil baju sekalian ngajak si Kazu, udah gitu kerumahnya Rito, terus kerumah lo." Kata Kyou, soalnya yang paling deket itu rumahnya Kyou sama Kazu, mereka tetanggaan, terus sekitar 200 meter dari rumah Kyou itu rumahnya Rito, nah dari rumah Rito tinggal jalan lagi 500 meter, nyampe deh di rumah nya Taku yang super gede itu.

"Assalamualaikum(emangnya mereka islam)" kata Kyou pas nyampe dirumahnya, dirumahnya itu Cuma ada kakaknya yang lagi nonton tv, orang tuanya belum pulang.

"Eh, Kyou! Udah pulang?" kata kakaknya itu, Kyou Cuma ngegumam 'Iya' terus masuk sama Taku dan Rito.

"Eh, ada Takuto sama Norihito ya." Kata kakaknya (lagi) sambil senyum, Taku sama Rito ngebales senyum, walaupun sebenernya si Taku lagi gak mood buat senyum.

Dikamar Kyou

Sementara Kyou lagi masukin bajunya ke dalem tas ransel, Taku sama Rito tiduran di kasurnya sambil baca sekilas komik-komik doujin punya Kyou (Kyou-chan fujoshi!).

"Heh, ayo cepet ntar kesorean!" kata Kyou sambil nepuk kaki Taku, dan mereka turun kebawah buat pamitan.

"Nii-san, bilangin sama mama, papa aku nginep dirumahnya Taku!" kata Kyou ke kakaknya yang masih setia nonton tv.

"Oke" jawab kakaknya singkat, sekarang mereka giliran ngajakin si Kazu. Rumah Kyou sama Kazu deket banget Cuma kehalangin satu rumah aja, Kazu itu nama aslinya Minaho Kazuto temennya Kyou sama Taku dari kecil, sekarang mereka satu sekolah sih tapi beda kelas.

"Assalamualaikum!" kata Kyou sambil ngetuk pintu rumahnya Kazu, terus pintu dibuka sama cewek berambut oren, oh itu Kazu!

"Kazu, nginep yuk dirumah Taku! Kan kita udah lama gak nginep-nginep gitu, sekalian curhat. Nasib lo kan sama kayak kita." Ajak Kyou ke Kazu, Kazu naruh tangganya di dagu...

"Mmmm, oke deh! Tunggu bentar ya! Gue mau ngambil baju dulu," kata Kazu terus masuk kerumahnya, Kyou dkk nungguin di terasnya sambil ngeliatin burung hantu yang gedenya nauzubilah itu.

"Yuk, gue udah siap!" kata Kazu, sekarang mereka jalan 200 meter kerumahnya Rito.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang mereka ber empat lagi jalan kerumahnya Taku, tapi kebetulan karena hujan jadinya mereka harus nungguin supir pribadinya Taku biar ngejemput mereka di halte bus.

Sekitar 1 jam nungguin, akhirnya si supir dateng. Taku udah pasti ngomel-ngomel didalem mobil, tapi suaranya di kecilin jadi nggak kedengeran sama supirnya 'Kasian kalo dia tau gue omelin' gitu alesannya.

Dan mereka pun berangkat kerumah Taku.

END/TBC ?

Tergantung Review nya ya ~ ~ ~

* * *

A/N : APA INI?! Typo(s) bertebaran,cerita gak nyambung dll. Huweeeee T_T

Ini fic Humor + nista pertama aku... hasilnya ancuur banget...

Hah, harus lebih giat belajar #maksud?

Anyway Review pleasee :3

~Arigato Gozaimasu~

Sparkling Snow Crystal a.k.a SSC a.k.a Kaaneeshon Kirakishou


End file.
